The Moon Talisman
by TheDarkTraveller
Summary: au. The secret cave always held wonders for Sora. When a mysterious door appears, he is led into a universe full of fantasy and magic. From the quirky witch to the snobby princess, Sora can't help but believe he stepped right into a fairy tale. SoraRiku
1. Beyond The Door

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s). Some characters will most likely be OOC. Some character bashing but nothing extreme. (For the purpose of plot)**

**Summary:** **au themes. The secret cave always held wonders for Sora. When a mysterious door appears, Sora can't help but be curious. Through the passageway he is led into a universe full of fantasy and magic. From the quirky witch to the snobby princess, Sora can't help but believe he stepped right into a fairy tale. **

**Pairings:**** Sora/Riku, onesided Kairi/Sora, Axel/Roxas**

"**Talking"**

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

**The Moon Talisman **

**Chapter One: Beyond The Door**

Thunder roared up in the dark clouds as the lightning followed soon after, brightening up the night sky. Winds whirled against the trees causing their leaves to move from the pressure of the gusts. Rain drops fell hard onto the sand creating tiny dents that would soon be fixed once the tide came in. The rain drops' intensity could be heard by the constant pelting sounds coming from the rooftop on a nearby shack. It was indeed a terrible storm that no one would want to be caught in, however one boy was too late and was running toward his destination of shelter.

The wind blew his almost, shoulder-length hair in many directions. Many times the silver strands of his hair would block his view causing the boy to pause and put the hair back in place before continuing to run.

It wasn't as if the boy was afraid of storms. No, he was far past being frightened by the storm. What truly gave the boy a reason for wanting to leave to his destination quickly was the fact that he shouldn't have been here in the first place. If he were to be caught in this forbidden zone he could only wish for a light punishment. It's too bad his curiosity does not wish to follow the rules.

'_What could be more exciting than exploring territory, which apparently was unknown to the kingdom?_' He said to himself as if it was the only thing that mattered. The boy was truly ignorant about the position he had gotten himself in to.

As the boy kept on running towards the cave his thoughts were full of concerns as to why this place is forbidden. He hadn't been in any mortal danger nor had he seen any of the man-eating creatures that were supposed to harbour the place. Besides the rather vigorous storm, nothing in this world seemed to want to harm him in any shape or form.

The boy finally met his destination and quickly ran into the cave entrance. It felt good to not have rain drops continuously mocking his head. He took a moment to catch his breath since he had just ran for a long time with only the occasional pause. Rain could be heard hitting the cave's ceiling and the wind could still be heard howling at the cave entrance. A sudden loud clap of thunder surprised the boy causing him to jump in shock and a tinge bit of fear, even if he never were to admit it. From the boy's abrupt leap a small, shiny trinket fell onto the ground. The sound of the storm droned out the trinket's fall, however, and the boy didn't seem to notice its absence from his pocket.

The boy walked over to the far left side of the cave and held out his right palm towards the wall. In a flash of white light a door appeared, fitting the wall as if it had always been there. The boy grabbed the knob on the door and hastily opened the door planning to make a quick entrance so that no one would ever guess what he had been up to. He stepped into the white light within the door and in another flash of light was gone along with the door. The original wall was again in the corner and all traces of the boy ever setting foot into this world gone except one thing, the trinket. It lay on the ground as if it was as insignificant to a person as garbage but was actually the most treasured item in others' minds.

* * *

A fifteen year old boy sat on his bed watching the storm from his window. He had lived on the islands his entire life and he should be used to tropical storms like these but he still can't help but be a little frightened every time thunder would roar or when lightening would brighten up his dark room. Out of boredom he began to twiddle with some of his spiky, brunet hair. His hair style was very unusual considering he didn't use hair gel. Even when wet the weight of the water could only hold down his hair for so long before the spikes would return. 

Another thunder clap could be heard with another lightening bolt following only a few moments later. He once heard that one can tell how close a storm is by counting the number of seconds between thunder and lightening and decided to try it since he literally could not be any more bored. He waited until he heard another thunder clap before beginning to count the seconds.

'_One…Two…Three.' _

After three seconds the lightening once again lit up his room. The storm was only about three kilometres away which wasn't far enough for him. A rumbling in his stomach indicated that he was indeed hungry and it had been long enough since his last meal. As if reading his mind he heard his mother's voice coming from downstairs.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!"

Sora didn't have to think twice before darting down the steps and towards the food that his stomach patiently anticipated.

* * *

Once the dishes and table were clean from the meal Sora went to a nearby window to see the storm's progress since he hadn't heard many rain drops, thunder claps or have the room be naturally brightened by lightening since he began to eat. To his joy, the rain had stopped and the sky appeared to be clearing up. Dark clouds were being replaced with blue sky again just like he wanted it to be. He wondered if his friends were heading to their 'play' island since the storm had stopped. He went to put on his shoes and grabbed his nearby jacket since the weather was still a bit chilly from the storm. 

"Mom! It cleared up so I'm going to the island!" Sora shouted over his shoulder as he left the house.

"Ok but don't be out late in case the storm isn't over!" His mother shouted back which unfortunately for her was droned out by the door slamming. She sometimes found it abnormal how Sora could enjoy being outside for so long. Personally, she was more of an indoors person.

Sora ran towards the dock frequently stepping in random puddles caused by the storm. He was heading towards the dock where his boat should currently be tied to if the storm did not affect it. He reached the dock and noticed his boat and his friends' boats still intact and still tied to their selected posts.

'_Maybe the others will come later.'_

Sora decided to go to the island anyways since he has never been first when meeting his friends. Plus it could be fun to explore the island a bit on his own. He really needed this since for a few hours he had been locked up in his room. Sora untied his boat and grabbed an ore to paddle with. He got into his boat and began to paddle towards the dock on the opposite end which was on the small island up ahead. Sora noticed that the ocean waves had calmed down significantly since the storm.

'_Good, I hate rowing in big waves especially when water sometimes gets into the boat.'_

Sora reached the dock on the island and began to tie his boat to it. He stepped onto the platform and placed his ore into the boat for when he wished to return to the mainland. He noticed that the island had been greatly affected by the storm too. Some trees had been totally knocked down and leaves lay spread out throughout the island. He noticed several star-shaped fruits lying on the ground on the tiny island attached to the island he currently was on. They were the special fruit that only grew here on the island and no where else. As far as other worlds go, Sora didn't know if paopu fruit trees grew anywhere besides these islands. He's often wondered what it would be like to go somewhere beyond the islands but his geographic knowledge was very limited.

Sora crossed the bridge to go to the tinier island. He picked up one of the golden star-shaped fruits. He has often dreamed of sharing it with someone since on the islands one shares it with someone they usually like, but living on a small island does limit his choices. The population was very small and it's not like any new people will be arriving anytime soon. Sora dropped the paopu fruit and went to go lean against the tree which bore the fruit. It had the strangest shape he had ever seen for a tree which made it perfect for sitting on or just leaning against.

The sun would be setting soon and Sora loved to watch it before he left to go home. Although it already becomes dark by then, he could never resist. It would be a few more moments before the sun would be setting so he decided to go view the aftermath of the storm some more. He crossed the bridge to go back to the larger island and went towards the shack. It still seemed to be intact. A few loose boards and nails here and there but it's nothing him and his friends could fix quickly.

Sora continued walking around and came towards the waterfall. More water was coming down than usual. _'The rain must have caused the river to rise.' _Out of the corner of his eye, Sora spotted a dark opening. It was what him and his friends have dubbed the 'secret cave' since they were the only ones who knew about it. They discovered it years ago and still go there frequently just to hang out.

Sora entered the cave entrance and was met by several chalk-like drawings on the walls. He and his friends would often draw things on the walls for fun or to remember something special. Sora began walking deeper into the cave when he felt something beneath his foot. He lifted his foot and noticed a shiny, odd-shaped object. Sora bent down to pick it up and by closer inspection could tell it was probably a trinket of some sort. It was obviously a necklace but the object on the necklace is what fascinated Sora the most. The trinket was crescent moon shaped and perfectly polished making it a gorgeous, shiny, silver shade especially in the light. Sora also noted that there seemed to be a hole in the upper right hand corner of the object as if something was supposed to be there but was missing.

He got down on his knees and began to search for anything that tiny which may fill the hole on the moon trinket. After several moments of searching and getting his pants dirty Sora decided to give up. _'This stinks. I bet something really cool belonged there too.' _Sora pouted but then an interesting thought came to mind. He quickly looked around inside and outside the cave to make sure no one was coming. Hastily Sora put the moon necklace on himself. Even though there was no mirror handy Sora had to admit it would probably suit him.

"Better take it off before something happens."

Sora went to take off the necklace only to notice the latch which he put it on with was gone. His hands began to quickly check the entire necklace for a way to take it off but there was no chance.

"Uh oh." _'Ok Sora calm down. Just think this through. If worse comes to worse you can just break it off with something sharp. Hopefully the owner won't find out it was you.'_

Sora continued to feel the necklace for a way to take it off put still no luck. _'Great.' _Sora let out a sigh while leaning against one of the walls in the cave. _'How would I ever explain this one?' _

Suddenly a flash of white light flooded Sora's eyes for a few moments. When it finally stopped and his eyes stopped seeing spots everywhere Sora looked where the light had come from. In its place was now a lone door.

'_Well that's never happened before.'_

It was just a simple wooden door with a few carvings Sora didn't quite comprehend. He ran his fingers over the expertly carved drawings. He knew they had to be hand made since there was so much precise detail to them.

Sora's curiosity continued to grow but he knew better than to open a strange door. Too bad his mind was still giving him reasons why to open the door. Soon Sora thought of the best solution he could think of. He took a coin from his pocket. "Okay heads I go in, tails I don't." Sora flipped the coin and silently prayed it would be heads. He really wanted to go in! The coin landed on the floor with a small ping sound. He hurriedly got on his knees to see the outcome. "Heads. Ok guess I have to go in now." Sora gulped while standing up. Who wouldn't be nervous about opening some door that just appeared?

He went over to grab the knob and slowly turned it clockwise. The door made a creaking sound as it opened. _'Wow. It sounds like it hasn't been oiled in years.' _

Sora's sight was once again bombarded by bright, white light. He lifted his hands to his eyes to create a shield for them and slowly walked inside. The sudden slam of the door behind him surprised him causing his hands to come down and not act like a shield anymore. Before Sora knew what was going on everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Hooray for fairy tales! I will never be too old for them ;) **

_**TheDarkTraveller**_


	2. Road To A Hero

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s). Some characters will most likely be OOC. Some character bashing but nothing extreme. (For the purpose of plot)**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Riku, onesided Kairi/Sora, Axel/Roxas**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts'**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Road To A Hero**

'_Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much?'_

"Hello?" A feminine voice echoed loudly.

'_Is anyone there?!' _

"Hey. Are you going to wake up yet?" The feminine voice echoed again.

'_Wake up?' _

The continuous darkness was soon replaced by a bright light. It began to get to the point where it was becoming unbearable.

"Oh good! You're finally waking up."

Sora's eyes slowly began to open. It felt like weights were holding down his eyelids making it extremely difficult to open. When he finally managed to open his eyes, his vision was blurry so he began to blink repeatedly until his vision became clearer. Sora began to rub his eyes since he felt like he just woke up from a long nap. He had to admit he did feel reenergized.

The first thing Sora noticed was that he definitely was no longer in the secret cave. He appeared to be in a garden of some sort. Flowers he had never seen in his life were planted throughout the place and he could have sworn that he saw one them move on its own. Trees were so tall that some he couldn't even see the top of. Everything was perfectly planted and precisely aligned. There was no flower that was less beautiful than the one beside it. It was actually frightening on how flawless the garden really was.

"Isn't everything so pretty?" A familiar feminine voice asked causing Sora to jump a bit in surprise. "Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"A little but it's okay. Um…where am I?" Sora asked while looking around again for any familiar areas he may recognize.

"You're in my garden of course." The girl put her hands on her hips as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. On closer inspection Sora would say that the girl looked around his age. He had to admit that she was really pretty. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and wore a pure white dress that went just above her knees with a simple pattern on the bottom. It was an austere but elegant dress which was held up but duo straps, one on each of her shoulders.

Sora was abruptly taken away from his thoughts by the sudden pressure he felt on his shirt. He looked down only to see one of the so called flowers biting into his top. "Ahh!" Sora jumped up and quickly tried to remove the flower's grip on his shirt. He did anything he could but not even his own strength could match the flower's bite. An idea instantly struck him. He bent down slowly to try and remove his shoe. Once he got it off he prepared to strike the plant. Gradually the shoe began to near the flower's head and was just about to-.

"Hey! Don't hurt Ruffy!" Sora turned towards the girl with a confused look placed on his face. "Ruffy?"

The girl walked towards him with a stern look on her face. "Ruffy is just hungry that's all." This time she bent down to the plant's level and began to stroke the top of it as if it were a pet. "Aren't you Ruffy? Well don't worry I have something for you here." The girl held out her right palm towards the mouth of the plant. Suddenly small, green seed-like objects appeared in her hand. Sora was shocked by the sudden appearance of food in the girl's hand.

"How did you-?"

The plant immediately removed its grasp on Sora's shirt and began to nibble on the food in the girl's palm. Sora watched intrigued by the plant and the girl now. Once all the food was gone the plant returned to its previous position and remained stationary. The girl smile and petted the plant again before standing again and turning towards Sora.

"Ruffy is usually a very good plant but he can get a little nasty when he's hungry."

"Um, that's ok."

"Oh my! Where are my manners? I introduced you to Ruffy but not myself." The girl placed her right hand on her chest before continuing. "My name is Naminé."

"I'm Sora." The girl seemed a bit surprised by hearing that but quickly recovered. That's when she noticed the moon necklace around Sora's neck. She put her right index finger against her chin and tilted her head a bit as if she were in deep thought. A smile suddenly grazed her face before she pointed to the trinket on Sora.

"Where did you get that?" She sounded amused above anything which Sora had to admit did creep him out a tinge. He looked down towards what she was pointing at. Memories of what happened before he passed out suddenly came to him in a flash. From the storm to discovering the mysterious door.

"I found it on the ground in a cave. That's right, I was in the cave but I'm guessing I'm not anymore…wait a minute. Is this garden what was on the other side of that door?!" Sora asked frantically.

"Door?" Naminé answered with an amused tone still. Sora was getting upset now. This was no time to be amused by his predicament!

"Can you just bring me back to the islands please?"

"You went through the door, didn't you?" Sora just nodded his head as a response. A grin spread across Naminé's face before she turned her back to Sora and began to skip away. "Come on. Don't you want to find out why you're here?" She called back as she merrily skipped away. Sora gave her a look of concern, she really did creep Sora out, before running after her while narrowly missing another flower trying to grasp onto his shirt.

* * *

After a few minutes Sora concluded to the fact that he was indeed lost. _'How big is this garden anyway?' _He decided to just stick to the cobblestone path he had been using so far. Hopefully he'd find Naminé soon. As he walked on the path he began to acknowledge the beauty of the garden more. Even if he thought some of the flowers were out to get him they were still beautiful. The trees were blooming with gorgeous flowers and bushes had the ripest berries he had ever seen. Somehow the fact that he still may be on the island was becoming less and less believable. 

"Do you think the garden is pretty now?" Naminé's voice piped up. Sora looked towards the source of the voice and found her sitting on a swinging chair with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. She seemed to be drawing something.

"You could have waited for me you know." Sora said to her as he took a seat beside her. She closed the sketchbook and it suddenly disappeared along with the pencil. Sora was in awe again. "Seriously, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Naminé asked confused as to what Sora was talking about.

"Make stuff appear and disappear."

"Oh that. Magic of course, silly. What else would it be?"

"Magic?"

"Yes magic. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well because usually magic only exists in books or fables passed down. I'm just surprised to see it being used. Does that make you a witch or something?"

"Wow you've never seen magic before. In our worlds it is very common to see a magic user. I am a witch but don't worry I won't turn you into a toad or something." Naminé chuckled at the thought while Sora stayed silent not really finding it that funny.

"Wait a minute. Your worlds! Am I in a different world?!"

"I thought you knew that since you passed through the door."

"No! The door led me to another world...I don't really know what to feel." _'I should be excited but I feel like not everything should be exciting. I'm confused.'_

Naminé saw the mildly depressed look on Sora's face and decided it might be time to tell Sora the entire scenario. "There's more to it than just that. You being here is not an accident. You were brought here to help us all. Come, I'll explain more in my office." Naminé chuckled at her witticism but Sora just gave her a confused look. She snapped her fingers and immediately her and Sora were transported to an all white room. Everything was literally all white, from the table to the chairs. Even the walls managed to be a bright, white colour which Sora found rather intense on the eyes.

"Please take a seat." Naminé said offering one of the two chairs in the room. Sora sat down and was surprised as to how comfortable the chair actually was. By his first glance of the chair he could have guessed that it would be rather unpleasant but then again this is Naminé's chair and so far she and everything else has been far from predictable.

"Would you like some tea?" Naminé asked removing Sora from his thoughts. "No, I don't drink tea." Naminé's eyes widened slightly by his answer.

"Not like tea. How can you not like tea? Don't tell me you're a coffee drinker?"

"Actually I prefer nothing like that. I usually just drink juice." Naminé scoffed at him before snapping her fingers. In a flash of light a glass of fruit juice appeared in front of Sora. He decided that he should just keep his mouth shut for the time being unless called upon. Naminé was really unpredictable and can be even frightening at times.

Naminé sat down on the chair across Sora. She picked up her tea cup and began to drink some of her favourite herbal tea. Sora grew impatient as he waited for Naminé to finally begin to explain things. She put her cup down and placed both her hands on her lap before giving Sora an amused smile. Sora still couldn't figure out what she was so amused about.

"Well Sora I'll start with the necklace. It is a very, very valuable item here. It belongs to a very important person too and now somehow you have it. Fate sure did have a funny way of bringing you here. Anyways yes back to the trinket. It's worth far more than some trinket. In this universe it is called the Moon Talisman. It holds incredible power but only a limited amount of people are able to unleash that power." Sora nodded his head to show his understanding and for Naminé to continue.

"Right now there are many battles happening in our universe. To put it bluntly, we are at war and that talisman is the reason for it. Many crave its power and would do anything to have it. The owner is supposed to protect it with his life but I guess he couldn't. He has never really been the responsible one." Naminé paused to think before continuing. "You were brought here to help end the war. I knew you would be coming here I just didn't know how or when. Fate works in weird ways doesn't it?"

Sora took a moment to take in all of Namine's information. "What can I do?"

"Simple. With your legendary weapon we can finally have an advantage over everyone trying to get the talisman."

"What legendary weapon?"

"The keyblade. A weapon said to possess great power. You are the keyblade master. The one said to bring peace throughout the lands."

"How do you know that's me?"

"Easily. Only the keyblade master would have enough power to go through world dimensions. You crossed into an alternate universe. I'm pretty sure it's you."

"Well how do I get this keyblade weapon?"

"That I cannot help you with because I don't even know myself. It should appear when the time is right or so the legend goes. In the meantime you should begin your journey as soon as possible." Naminé took one last sip of her tea before standing up. "You have a lot to do if you wish to return the talisman. I hope you'll protect it with your life until the rightful owner comes to claim it." A smug look was placed on her face. "Of course the owner should be more careful." Naminé said obviously entertained by the situation.

"Wait you want me to go find the owner of the necklace? Do you know how long that may take?! The guy could be anywhere!" Sora exclaimed while standing.

"Then you better get started." Naminé lifted her right hand. Sora's eyes widened, he knew Naminé would probably be using magic again and he certainly wasn't ready to go anywhere just yet. "Hold on! I still have a few more questions!"

"Oh don't worry. Many of those questions will be answered throughout your journey." Wind began to form around Sora to the point where he could no longer see Naminé. The strange carvings he had previously seen on the door in the cave appeared under his feet. They began to light up and white light emerged from beneath him.

"Good luck Sora!" Naminé shouted over the gusts of wind. "I truly hope we meet again. Perhaps you can visit the garden and Ruffy again!"

Before Sora could answer, everything went black. Naminé watched as Sora's form disappeared along with the wind and carvings to leave her white floor perfectly clean again. The amused smirk was still undeniably gracing her features.

"What perfect black mail material!" She exclaimed while clasping her hands together. "The prince wouldn't want people knowing where he's been. I can finally be able to make him help me tame the garden."

Naminé's smile only got wider at the chores she could make the prince do. If he wouldn't help her willingly then she'll just persuade him a little. It seems the pure witch wasn't always so innocent and naïve.

**

* * *

**

**I once named a flower Ruffy but it died a few days later. To this day I've never gotten close to a flower again. :(**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

_**TheDarkTraveller**_


	3. The Encounter

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s). Some characters will most likely be OOC. Some character bashing but nothing extreme. (For the purpose of plot)**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Riku, onesided Kairi/Sora, Axel/Roxas**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts'**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Encounter **

"Ugh. What is with this universe and making people black out?" Sora began to get up from his position on the ground only to hear rumbling. Rocks started jumping up and down all around him. He could have sworn that a miniature earthquake was occurring. The noise was getting louder indicating that the source was getting closer and closer every second. Sora was now in the kneeling position looking at the figures coming closer. At further inspection Sora concluded that they were indeed animals but there was also people riding them.

A horse cry was heard not too far off into the distance. They were horses and they were coming pretty fast. Sora quickly rolled out of the way before any horse had a chance to trample him. No one riding them probably noticed him which was good on his part since he wanted to blend in. The people appeared to be clad in the same uniform indicating that they were probably an army of some sort.

"Hey boy!" Sora turned his head to look at the man calling him. He stared at Sora sternly and with cold eyes. What Sora noticed right away was the noticeable scar on his face. Sora guessed he was one of the army men since he appeared to be wearing their uniform. The outfit was an all blue jacket with golden trim over a white, ruffled shirt. The pants were blue also and the man wore knee high, brown boots. On his waist, attached to his belt was his sword.

"You should be more careful. Don't you know that this is the army's territory now? It's too dangerous for anyone to be out here." Sora just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Sergeant Leon." Another voice piped up while riding towards Sora and the man. "The general has requested your presence immediately. Something was found inside the old castle." The man finally noticed Sora on the ground. "Residents should be in the marketplace. That is only safe place now."

"That was what I was telling him." The man apparently named Leon said. Leon kicked the horses side and pulled its reins causing the horse to gallop towards the direction the other recruits had gone in, the other man following closely behind.

'_Naminé did say there was a war. Now where is this marketplace?'_

Sora stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes. He was glad that the recruit didn't notice the talisman on him. How would he explain that one? He hid the necklace beneath his shirt so that only the string that held the trinket was visible.

He began to walk in the opposite direction the army men had gone to assuming that it were the direction to the marketplace. He noted that most of the town did seem to be abandoned. If it were really that dangerous he wanted to find that safe area as soon as possible. The silence was beginning to creep Sora out.

'_It's like a scene from a horror movie!' _

An abrupt noise brought Sora out of his thoughts. "I-is a-anyone there?" he asked shakily while looking in the direction where the sound came from. There was nothing out of the ordinary but Sora was not going to let his guard down. He had a feeling he was being followed by…something.

'_If it ends up being one of those possessed dolls, I'm doomed.'_

Sora began walking but slower than before to see if he can hear any footsteps that would prove he was being followed. From the corner of his eye he saw something move in the shadows. He turned to face the wall but nothing happened. Sora was about to continue walking but noticed how that shadow on the wall was moving after a while.

'_Shadows usually don't do that unless the object moves.'_

Sora looked at the lamp post which was what the shadow was from. It was stationary. Sora stared at the shadow again. His eyes widened as he noticed the shadow begin to take a three-dimensional form. The shadow came out of the wall and appeared like a creature of some sort. Being too frightened to move, Sora just continued to gawk at the creature. It wasn't very tall and it wasn't really intimidating but the fact that it had the sharpest claws he had ever seen, Sora didn't want to take any chances. The creature's large yellow eyes stared back at Sora sending shivers down his spine. Its antennas were moving as if the creature was trying to sniff for something or maybe sense for something. A bizarre symbol lay on it's chest. Sora had seen that symbol before but didn't know where.

'_Ok shadows are officially creepier than dolls'_

Sora began to step backwards slowly so that the creature wouldn't be alarmed. Unfortunately the creature noticed and began to follow him. Its steps were unstable but the oddly shaped feet of the creature still allowed it to move. Sora took this as a warning causing him to turn around and sprint as fast as he could to try and outrun the creature. His speed didn't help him much though since the creature was technically a shadow. It just blended into the ground and continued chasing Sora. Sora looked back only to see the shadow chasing him on the ground. He could feel himself getting tired but he didn't really want to find out how sharp its claws really were.

Sora turned the corner and leaned against a wall to try and catch his breath for a few moments before the shadow caught up. To his surprise, the creature materialized in front of him from the wall opposite him. It suddenly didn't appear so innocent anymore.

'_Well this is it. I'm going to die. I had a good life. Mom is going to be so pissed though.'_

The creature jumped at Sora getting its claws ready for the attack. Sora closed his eyes preparing for the impact but was met by nothing. He slowly opened one eye, then both. He looked down and saw the creature with a spiky, star-shaped weapon in it. The creature slowly disappeared into oblivion leaving only the weapon lying on the ground motionless.

'_How the heck did that happen?!'_

The sound of laughter brought Sora out of his thoughts. A girl jumped down from the building opposite the wall he was against. She had short, black hair and was dressed in a green tank top and beige short shorts. She wore maroon gloves and clunky, yellow boots.

"Never fear for the Great Ninja Yuffie is here!" the girl Sora assumed was Yuffie shouted while posing. _'Is everyone this eccentric in this universe? Well besides that Leon guy.'_

"Um, thanks Yuffie."

"That's Great Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie stated while pointing her finger at accusingly at Sora.

"Oh. Sorry."

Yuffie went over to where her weapon was and picked it up. She twirled it around her fingers a few times before placing it in its holder on her waist. She looked Sora up and down before pulling one of his spiky hair strands.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Your hair is really strange considering it's natural or do you hold it in place with magic?" Sora gave her a confused glance and she assumed he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You must not be around here. I mean why else would you be in the heartless zone."

"What's a heartless zone?"

"It's where all the heartless in this world reside. That's why no one stays in this part of town anymore."

"Was that shadow creature a heartless?"

"Yup. That's why you should be more careful."

"Well I was on my way to the marketplace before that creature tried to attack me."

"I can take you there if you want. I was on my way there too when I saw you and that heartless."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

Sora and Yuffie began walking in the direction of the marketplace while Yuffie occasionally killed another one of the heartless creatures. Sora had to admit that a weapon would come in real handy when in places like this. He could imagine that these days no one went around without some form of protection from the creatures.

Looking around, Sora noticed that all the homes were abandoned. He just wondered how long it had been like this.

* * *

They entered the marketplace and Sora noticed how crowded it really was. It was no surprise since supposedly the entire town had to stay here for their safety. The place was filled with shops ands stalls which made the crowding even tighter. Sora saw some shops for defense and some for weaponry. He could have sworn he also saw a small floating thing with a red puff ball on its head. Before Sora could inspect closer Yuffie had grabbed Sora's arm so that she wouldn't lose him in the enormous crowd. She led through everyone into a very large tent located off to the side and entered it; Sora following closely behind. 

The tent was filled with beds closely aligned with each other. Some of the beds were occupied by army men which Sora guessed by their uniforms. They had bandages on various parts of their bodies indicating that they had probably gotten injured during battle.

"Aerith!" Yuffie called out to a woman bandaging one of the men. The woman looked up at Yuffie, smiled then continued to bandage the occupant. When she was done she walked up to Yuffie and Sora. The woman had long, brunette hair in the form a braid that cascaded down her back. She wore a red and white shirt that went down to her waist and a frilly, pink skirt finished with brown boots.

"Yuffie you're back. Any news about the castle?" the woman Sora assumed was Aerith asked Yuffie.

"Something was discovered but General Cloud told me to return to help you. I really wanted to stay too." Yuffie said then placed an annoyed pout on her face. Aerith turned to Sora and smiled.

"And who might you be?"

"Oh sorry! Aerith this is Sora." Yuffie stated.

"Hi." Sora said with a little wave.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a refugee?"

"Refugee?" Sora said confused as to what she met.

"You know, from another world. Are you here because the heartless invaded your world?"

"It could have been the dusks too." Yuffie added.

"Not really." Sora replied. A groan from a nearby soldier caught Aerith's attention. She walked over to the bed he resided in and bent down. Sora watched as she placed her hands above the bandaged area on his chest. A green light emitted from her hands and based on the soldier's face, Sora could tell she was helping him.

"Aerith's a healer." Yuffie said to Sora. "She uses her magic to heal others."

Sora nodded his head in understanding. His thoughts were cut short though as he saw a man materialize to the side. His eyes widened in awe since he still wasn't quite used to the fact that magic was so commonly used around here.

The elderly man had a lengthy white beard and a long blue cloak. He wore glasses and a long, pointed blue hat.

"Oh my. Seems every time I come more soldiers are here."

Yuffie finally acknowledged the elder man's presence and walked up to him. "Merlin, did Cid leave for the castle yet?"

"Ah yes he did. Something important I presume?"

"Apparently." Merlin noticed Sora's presence and walked up to him.

"Ah Sora! So you have made it. Naminé told me you were coming."

Both Yuffie and Sora were surprised to see that the older man already knew Sora.

"You know Naminé?" Sora asked the elder man.

"Yes. Very nice girl." Sora muttered something incoherent at the last comment. Aerith finished helping the man and walked over to the trio. "The boy is a refugee isn't he Merlin?" she asked the older sorcerer.

"Not really. He came here willingly. Naminé also told me you have something rather interesting. Is it what I think it is?" Merlin asked turning to Sora. Sora knew what the sorcerer was talking about and took the talisman out from under his shirt so that they could all see it. Yuffie gasped while Aerith's eyes widened.

"Yes indeed she was correct. You have a long journey ahead of you. Very well I better explain a few things to you." Merlin's explanation was cut short, however by a loud shriek coming from outside the tent. The foursome went outside to see what the commotion was about only to be greeted by various forms of heartless attacking the civilians.

"What's going on?!" Yuffie frantically shouted as she took out her weapon, prepared for battle.

"Oh my. This is very peculiar." Merlin said while rubbing his beard. The heartless noticed their presence and began to materialize around them. Yuffie readied her weapon while Merlin called upon his wand. Aerith went to the injured people nearby and began to heal them as quickly as she could.

The heartless pounced at the trio but were vanquished by either Yuffie's weapon or Merlin's magic. Sora noted that Yuffie had excellent aim and was able to call back her weapon. Every time one of the heartless was penetrated, her weapon would just once again materialize in her hand ready for combat. Merlin would whisper incoherent spells that Sora's couldn't understand. To him they sounded like gibberish. This continued for several minutes but the heartless just kept appearing. Sora had even assumed that they were multiplying.

"More just keep coming!" Yuffie stated while killing another one of the creatures. Sora watched as the two fought against the creatures. He knew he really couldn't do anything since he had no weapon or magic.

'_If only that blade Naminé talked about were here.'_

A heartless began to creep behind Sora slowly readying to pounce. The boy did not notice and just continued to watch Yuffie and Merlin ward off the creatures. Aerith looked back at the trio to see how they were doing and noticed the heartless creeping behind Sora quickly. Immediately she grew worried and stopped treating one of the men.

"Sora, look out!"

Aerith's warning caused all three of them to look behind. Sora and Yuffie's eyes widened. The heartless pounced at Sora and since he had no means of defence he did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes, covered his face and waited for the impact. When nothing happened again he assumed Yuffie had done something but her surprised gasp told him otherwise. He did feel an extra weight in his right hand so he opened his eyes and noticed a large, key-shaped blade there. It literally looked like an enormous key. He also noted that it had a strange chain attached to it. Almost seemed like it was an outline of a rodent's head.

"Well, looks like Naminé was right about you. Very smart girl indeed. If you're wondering what that is, that my boy, is the keyblade." Merlin stated.

'_So this is the keyblade Naminé was talking about.'_

"Okay it's great that Sora got the keyblade and all but we still have a problem here!" Yuffie shouted as heartless swarmed around them.

Merlin rubbed his beard in deep thought. "Yes this would appear to be a very bad problem. Sora still doesn't know how to use magic or fight very much yet. He'll have to go to a safer place for now." Merlin pointed his wand at Sora. Sora's eyes widened at the shock of what Merlin was thinking of doing. "Hold on, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Sora has had some bad experiences with magic and magical beings in this universe so far, he really didn't feel like be transported anywhere right now.

"Now let's see…ah yes I know exactly where to send you." Merlin twirled his wand in Sora's direction. Wind began to swirl around him and the familiar feeling of teleportation was taking over. He noticed the strange symbols originally found on the door, were below him again and lighting up. One of the symbols was also the one he had previously seen on that shadow heartless. He knew he had recognized it from somewhere before since Naminé did use this spell on him once already. The light got brighter and brighter and Sora was at the point where his eyes could barely stand it, until it stopped in a flash and Sora had disappeared along with the light and symbols, away from their sight.

"That's great Merlin now do you have any ideas on how to remove all the heartless?!" Yuffie shouted in Merlin's direction. He stroked his beard in thought again. It was an old habit of his he does since he had begun to grow the beard and that had been centuries ago.

"Hmm perhaps we should use some sort of bait to reel them away?" he stated while looking at Yuffie. Yuffie just sighed. It was always her getting stuck doing Merlin's crazy schemes. One day she'd like to give him a taste of his own medicine. A wicked smile grazed her features as the heartless trailed not far behind her.

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to those who reviewed and/or faved. **

_**TheDarkTraveller**_


	4. Sinister Sundown

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not**** own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used. **

**Warning:**** This story will contain male/male pairing(s). Some characters will most likely be OOC. Some character bashing but nothing extreme. (For the purpose of plot)**

**Pairings:**** Sora/Riku, onesided Kairi/Sora, Axel/Roxas**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts'**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Sinister Sundown**

Sora woke up in an alleyway. He immediately noticed how clean and organized it was considering where he was. Nothing seemed to be out of place. No unwanted garbage harboured the floor nor was there a foul smell that he usually was greeted with when in an alley. He stood up and dusted himself off.

'_I'm really starting to dislike their mean of transportation.'_

Sora walked out of the alley and into what appeared to be a type of battle arena. He found it odd how no one was here. Perhaps most of this town had evacuated because of the heartless too.

'_But why did Merlin send me here then?'_

He gazed around his surroundings, noticing how nice the town really was. It gave off a comfortable, homey feeling. The buildings appeared cleaned and had an orange tinge to them. It seemed to be the theme of this town. Sora had to admit that this was probably the best place he had been to so far. Of course he would never tell that to Naminé if he saw her again. She would just go on and on about how perfect her garden was and how the town couldn't compare.

Off in the distance Sora noticed a tall building. As he squinted to get a better look he noticed that it was a clock tower. That got him thinking about the universe's time difference with his home. The sun was about to set in his world but wherever he went here, it appeared to be still day. He decided to take a trip to the clock tower to find out the time. Hopefully it was working because no one had shown up yet and the atmosphere was oddly silent, bordering creepy.

Sora began to walk in the direction of the distant tower. He passed some homes but still saw no source of any civilization. He walked by some shops and stands but still no one made an appearance. At least in the previous town there were some army recruits. If this town was also truly in danger shouldn't the soldiers protect here as well? It just didn't make any sense.

A sudden chill struck Sora causing him to shiver. The atmosphere had turned cooler probably caused by the dimming of the sun. The sun was setting and if Sora didn't find someone soon he may have to walk around alone in the night, something he really didn't want to do. He wrapped his arms around himself hoping to contain some of his body heat for warmth. This town had gorgeous weather when he first arrived, why the sudden change? He had never seen such a quick change from daylight to evening. Usually these occurrences happened gradually. He definitely wasn't looking forward to the coolness that may come with the night.

* * *

Sora entered the area where the clock tower was. He noticed that it was part of a large building. Upon closer inspection he noticed that there were trains inside the building. He had been led to train station! Perhaps he wouldn't be stuck wandering in this unknown territory. His thoughts were cut short as he heard a _whoosh_ sound behind him. Sora knew that he really didn't want to know what that was but again his curiosity decided to get the better of him. 

'_Please don't be a heartless. Please don't be a heartless.' _Sora stated repeatedly in his mind hoping that the familiar sight of the strange shadow creature wouldn't graze his vision.

He turned around only to raise his brunet brow from confusion and even slight amusement. This definitely wasn't a heartless. It wasn't all dark but was actually all white. The strange ashen creature was taller than any of the heartless he had seen in the previous world. It had a rather large head which included a large mouth currently opened hungrily at his direction. On the top of its head lay a peculiar symbol. It wasn't the same as the one he had seen on the heartless. The actual appearance of the creature wasn't amusing but what it was doing certainly caught Sora by surprise. It was swaying side to side rhythmically as if in a trance. The creature had not stopped moving since Sora had first seen it. He began to wonder if that was all the creature was able to do until it jumped high up into the air, swaying in his direction ready to attack.

Sora's reflexes finally caught upon what the creature was planning to do and he quickly dived out of the way. The creature was quick, however, and Sora questioned how it was behind him so fast. Sora took several steps away hoping to gain some much needed distance between himself and the creature. The plan went as quickly as it came as he heard multiple _whooshing_ sounds around him. Several more of the creatures appeared. He was surrounded so he did the only thing he could. Sora stood in his defensive stance he had learned from that one week self defence class. He was fairly certain it wouldn't help him much but he didn't have much of a choice. Based on the lack of civilization he had seen it didn't look like he was going to be saved anytime soon.

One of the creatures towards his right swayed near him then jumped towards his direction. Sora put his hands up to cover his face in defence. A sudden bright flash of light filled his vision and he felt a familiar weight in his right hand. Sora noticed that the creature which tried to attack him was gone and that the keyblade had once again appeared in his hand. He smirked knowing he now had a form of defence and that it was obviously a weakness of the creatures. The creatures began swaying in his direction before pouncing in his direction. Sora saw one of the creatures coming at his left from the corner of his eye. He moved back preventing another one of the strange things before slicing through the one he had previously seen. At first glance one wouldn't suspect that the weapon was sharp but judging by the way the blade managed to slice through the creatures, Sora guessed that he definitely didn't want to find out first hand how sharp it may be.

Sora continued his best to fight off the creatures. He would dodge then hit, dodge, slice and dodge a few more times. He found himself trying to dodge more than actually hitting the creatures but he also noticed that more creatures were appearing every time one was sliced by his blade. It was like a repetitive cycle that he knew the creatures could continue probably for a very long time but he could feel himself getting exhausted. He had never done anything like this in his life plus in his world he would likely be going to sleep. How he missed the warm comfort of his bed right about now. He officially regretted ever in his life having thoughts about exploring and going on adventures.

Sora collapsed on the ground sweating and panting. He was exhausted and knew that he could no longer fight. His muscles already ached and the keyblade wasn't exactly the lightest thing in the world. He knew that the creatures were going to attack and waited patiently. One creature readied itself and jumped in Sora's direction. He held the keyblade in front of him hoping for a miracle. His eyes widened in disbelief and he saw someone jump from out of nowhere slicing through the creatures with ease and confidence. The cloaked person was slaying the creatures so fast that he couldn't believe his eyes. Sora looked around and noticed that the ashen beings were all gone. The person turned towards him and Sora was initially shocked by the person's height. Sora stood up and realized that the person only reached a bit passed his knees. He had to admit that it did boast his confidence since back on the islands he wasn't exactly the tallest guy around.

"I thought I would never see the keyblade again nor did I expect you to be here." A high-pitched male voice said to Sora. The guy removed his hood to reveal two round ears, a round, large head to support them and a stubby nose. Sora could also see a long, thin tail trailing behind him. He couldn't stop gaping at the guy. He looked like a mouse!

'_Okay Sora it's rude to stare so at least say something and please don't let it be dumb.'_

Sora raised a shaky finger to point at the mouse. "A talking mouse." He said more like a statement than a question. Sora mentally slapped himself for sounding so rude and inconsiderate. If his mother were here she would be pulling him by his ear.

The mouse just chuckled finding Sora's bewilderment amusing instead of actually insulting. He decided that it were time for introductions before more dusks should appear. Sora also needed to know more about that subject.

"My name is Mickey Mouse." Sora composed himself from his shock to hear the mouse's introduction.

"I'm Sora."

"I know but why are you here?"

'_How does he know who I am already? Naminé really does have a big mouth.'_

"Oh. I was sent here by Merlin when the heartless invaded the previous town I was in."

"Okay. Well Sora it seems that you might be looking for answers to some questions but I don't really have the time to answer them. Instead I will send you to see the Great Sage."

"The Great Sage? That's fine since I do have a lot of questions but how do I get there. Besides you and me, there seems to be no one else here."

The mouse pulled out a pouch from his pocket and handed it to Sora. Sora took it wondering what it may be.

"That pouch contains the currency used in this universe. Use it to purchase a ticket for the train. The cosmos will take you to the Great Sage's tower." Sora nodded his head in acknowledgement to show that he understood the mouse.

"If no one is here though, why would I still need money to get on the train?"

"Everything is powered by magic meaning that even if there was no one to collect the fares, one must still pay for a ticket."

"Oh. It's like where I come from only that magic has replaced technology in this world. I'm guessing that the trains operate by magic too."

"You would be correct. Magic is used in this universe for many things but you'll learn more of that later. I am in a hurry so I must leave now but I hope you help stop this war." Sora nodded and waved in the direction the mouse had run in. He stopped waving once he no longer saw the mouse's form.

'_Wow. This place is always full of surprises but I still think no one tops Naminé. That girl had a pet flower!'_

Sora looked at the pouch in his hands. It was all black but also had a symbol in the middle. His eyed widened as he realized that the symbol was of the talisman. A silver crescent moon grazed the pouch's cloth. Perhaps if Sora had discovered that earlier he could have asked the mouse more information about that. He wondered if the mouse knew that he had the talisman. It was still hidden beneath his shirt so Mickey probably didn't see it.

He opened the pouch to look at the contents. Many golden coins lay in the pouch. Sora picked one up to inspect it further. It was perfectly clean and shined in the twilight sunset. He also noticed a peculiar symbol on it. It almost seemed to be a mouse's head. Sora's index finger trailed the symbol; there was the head with two round ears gracing its head. Sora shrugged it off deciding to ask someone about it when he had the chance. The other side of the coin was blank so he put it back into the pouch before walking towards the train station.

A sudden rush of heat surprised Sora as he found the pouch being taken from his hands. He looked at the ground towards his left and noticed the pouch with a flaming arrow in it. _'Wait a minute, that's an actual arrow of fire!' _Indeed there was an arrow made entirely of flames piercing through the pouch and the fire didn't seem to be going out anytime soon. Instead it appeared to be doing the exact opposite and Sora could feel the arrow's heat from where he was. What shocked Sora the most was the fact the pouch didn't seem to be affected. It didn't look like it would have a hole in it nor was it going to catch fire anytime soon. Only one reason came to mind, _'magic.'_

"Back off kid! That's mine!" A masculine voice shouted as Sora saw the figure jump down from the clock tower not even dazed by the enormous height he had just fallen from. The boy appeared to be just a bit older than Sora and had wilder hair than Sora. Red spikes went in many directions behind his head while intense emerald eyes glowered in Sora's direction. Two black diamond shaped tattoos adorned the place under both his eyes. Sora had to admit that the boy looked intimidating without including the dagger attached to his waist.

The boy walked up the pouch and with a snap of his fingers the flame arrow was put out and disappeared into oblivion. He bent down to pick up the pouch and looked inside after opening it. A proud smirk appeared on his face. He closed the pouch and began to throw it up and catch it with his right hand while giving Sora a triumphant smirk. Sora glared at the boy once he realized what his intentions were. He was being robbed and at all times too!

"Give that back! That isn't yours and I really need that!" Sora yelled at the boy standing just a little away.

"Finders keepers loser! Besides what are you going to do about it?" Sora had to admit that the boy did have a point there. There wasn't really anything he could do. The keyblade had disappeared a while ago while talking to Mickey and he didn't really understand how to summon it yet. He knew that the boy was able to use magic and carried a weapon so he didn't want to pick a fight with him. The boy saw Sora slump and knew that he wouldn't be fighting back anytime soon. He snapped his fingers to summon his element. The flames dance around him before completely engulfing him and teleporting him to his desired destination. A few ashes were the only evidence that he had once been there but they were soon taken away by the wind.

Sora scowled. Out of all the times to be robbed it had to be at this moment! He shivered at the drop of temperature and noticed that the sun had set even further. A few more moments before it would be totally engulfed by the horizon and night would take over. Sora's light denim jacket he was wearing when he left home was not helping much. He sat down on one of the steps to the train station and wrapped his arms around himself. Without any money there was nothing he could do. He could only hope that Mickey may return here again but somehow highly doubted that since the mouse had stated that he clearly had other errands to run. Sora knew he shouldn't stay here at night even if there was no one around to alarm him. He wanted to find a better place to stay before the sun was totally gone from his sight.

* * *

Sora exited the train station area and walked until he was once again in the empty marketplace. Every so often a gust of wind would come making Sora become colder. He hated being so cold because then his teeth would chatter and he absolutely despised that sound. He continued walking noticing empty stalls and stores; even all the merchandise was gone. A sudden hole in a wall caught his attention. He looked inside and with a bit of the sunlight leftover could see that it led into a forest. He decided to take his chances since he really had nowhere else to turn to. He entered the forest and was only met by the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind. Sora shivered but continued to walk through the forest. 

A familiar _whoosh _sound greeted Sora. He found himself staring at three of the white creatures he had encountered previously. They swayed and appeared to be unaffected by the drop of temperature or the gusts of wind that would blow against them. All three swayed behind Sora ready to attack. He had no energy left to fight nor knew if he would be able to call upon his weapon once again so he did the only thing he could think of and ran. As he ran deeper into the forest he could hear the creatures hot on his trail. He silently prayed that there would be something up ahead to help him. To his surprise a mansion soon came into his vision. Unfortunately a gate harboured the entrance and he doubted that the residence of the home would be there. He sprinted up to the gate and tried anything to get it open. He shook, kicked and even tried to break it in with his shoulder. Nothing appeared to be affecting the gate.

He looked behind him and noticed that the creatures had caught up to him and were surrounding him against the gate. He had no means of escape. He was suddenly jolted backwards by the opening of the gate. He didn't wait for it to entirely open before running up to the main doors. Thankfully the main doors were already opened. He slammed them open, ran into the mansion then quickly slammed them back shut preventing any of the creatures from entering the home. He just hoped that these creatures weren't like the heartless or else they would just be able to crawl under the door. With that scary thought in his mind Sora began to back away from the door while still facing it.

"Sora! How could to see you again." Sora recognized that feminine voice and turned around only to be greeted by the quirky female he had first met in this universe. Naminé stood in front of him, her notebook in her right hand. He never did see what she had been drawing before.

"Naminé! You don't know how glad I am to see you. A few psychotic creatures were chasing me through the forest. I didn't expect anyone to live here, especially you." Sora held relief in his eyes. He really was glad to see the witch even if she can be a bit annoying at times.

"Oh I don't live here. This is the King's summer house. I'm just here because I like to draw the scenery. It really is beautiful, even at night." The girl giggled before continuing, "He doesn't know I'm here so that'll be our little secret." Sora sweat dropped after hearing this. Only Naminé would sneak into someone's house to draw.

Sora let out a long yawn. He really was exhausted. Who wouldn't be? He was attacked by the creatures twice and even a thief. The thief really pissed him off though. If he ever met that guy again he wasn't going to let him get away again.

"Sora you look tired. Why don't you stay with me here? There's more than enough room. I'm sure that the King wouldn't mind, he's usually very humble."

"Thanks Naminé. I am really tired. Maybe you could help me tomorrow. I was supposed to go visit the Great Sage before being robbed." Naminé looked at Sora with amusement. Not many thieves ran around these days with the war happening. Sora just had the luck in running into one of them that still robbed people.

"The Great Sage huh? Sure I'll help you. How did you find out about him though? Did Merlin tell you about him?"

"No, a mouse did." Naminé smiled at him but Sora thought she was just amused by him again. "I'm serious Naminé. A talking mouse gave me money to go see the Great Sage before I was robbed!"

"Naminé held up her hands while still smiling. "I believe you don't worry. Now come on I'll show you where you could sleep tonight."

Naminé began walking up the staircase with Sora trailing behind her. He heard a giggle escape her lips again and looked at her confused. When she noticed his expression she just shrugged him off before reaching the room he was to sleep in. Sora opened the door and was greeted by an extremely tidy and organized room. Dark blue appeared to be the theme of the room since the sheets on the bed and the curtain were that colour. The wallpaper was also that colour but had tiny silver crescent moon symbols on it. A desk was at the left side of the room while a dresser was on the right side of the room. The bed was in the middle with a nightstand on its side.

"This is the Prince's room whenever he comes to stay here. He's not the one that left it this clean though. I like to clean when I'm bored so I couldn't help but tidy up a few things. Well good night Sora." She gave Sora a soft smile before exiting the room and humming an unfamiliar tune while walking down the hall. Sora just shrugged since he had decided not to even worry about her anymore. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep so badly. He went to the bed and lay under the covers. His eyes began to droop but was startled awake by a loud _bang_ down the hall.

"Sorry Sora! Did I wake you?"

'_Ugh.' _Sora was too tired to care and soon found himself in dreamland once again while a certain witch down the hall was having a bit of a messy situation.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for the reviews/favs.

_**TheDarkTraveller**_


End file.
